Rainy Days Never Stay
by Riss Ishtar
Summary: (BxR)Rated for future chapters. It always rains when Ryou is sad or hurt. Lately that has been every day, every time Bakura beats him. But what will happen when Ryou decides enough is enough? Will he remeber that Rainy days never stay?
1. Chp 1

Riss: Ok, I know it's been a looooong time since my last fic. Sorry to anyone who actually likes my stuff.

Yugi: I like your stuff!

Riss: Well that's cause you help me with every one of em.

Yugi: Oh, yeah

Riss: Anyway, like I said before, sorry to all you readers that have been waiting for updates from me. School has been killer to me (Chem. class sucks ass! Whoa…a rhyme LOL) Now on to the disclaimer!

Yugi: Oh oh oh, can I do it! /bounces around/

Riss: /nods/

* * *

Disclaimer- Ok Riss does not own Yu Gi Oh but she is still fighting for custody (and loosing badly, I might add) 

Riss: Ok that's it, no more talking from you.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The rain just kept falling. Ryou hugged his pillow tighter, pulling the blankets close around his small frame. Each soft tap of the rain joined together, making a soothing lullaby. 'It's like angels are crying for me…' Ryou said to himself. 'It always seems to rain when I'm sad or hurting…' Ryou closed his tired eyes. Bakura had beat him yet again right after school. It was like a daily routine: Get up, go to school, get picked on by bullies after school lets out, and then come home to get beat by Bakura. This was his life, his own personal hell...

_Flashback/_

_Ryou opened the door to his house "Bakura, I'm home…Bakura?" He looked around for any sight of his Yami "hmmm…he must still be out" A small smile formed on his delicate features_

_"Glad to see how happy you are to think I'm gone" He walked out from the corner he was in and grabed a handful of Ryou's silvery, white hair_

_He screamed as Bakura started to slap him, as well as kick him "No, please stop it Yami!" Ryou choked out a sob_

_Bakura kicked him in the ribs once again "You weak, stupid brat!" He kicked him again before picking him up by his collar and slamming him against the wall "Next time, it will be MUCH worse…" He dropped his hikkari and walked off to his room_

_/End Flashback/_

"So much for getting to spend the weekend with Yugi…" More tears fell down his porcelain cheeks, staining the flawless alabaster skin, as he hugged the pillow even tighter. "Why…why does he have to be like this…" He asked out loud, hoping for some sort of answer. The only response was a loud pounding at the front door.

Well are you going to get it or not! Bakura said harshly through their linked minds.

Ryou flinched, the loudness of Bakura's voice making his already hurting head pound even more. Might as well…

He got up from the warmth of his bed and padded his way to the door, his sides still stinging from where Bakura kicked him earlier. He unlatched the locks and opened the door.

Malik pushed his way in, knocking Ryou down in the process. He didn't pay any attention to he hurt boy as he made his way through the living room and over to the stairs. "Bakura! Hurry up asshole! We're going to be late!"

"Shut up! I'm coming!" Bakura made his way down the stairs, the black leather of his pants making little noises as he walked. He had changed into a black button-up shirt that was mostly undone, showing off his semi-tanned skin, as well as his black boots. His silver Ankh chain hung from around his neck.

Ryou blushed a bit at the sight of his Yami, but he turned his face quickly, making sure neither of them saw. He got up from the floor and walked over to the stairs, limping a bit from the pain he was in.

As he started to climb the stairs, Bakura grabed on to Ryou's right, upper arm harshly. "Listen to me brat, if I find out that you left this house you will regret it, got it!"

Ryou just nodded, but then cried out as pain lanced up his arm.

Bakura's grip tightened. "Answer me slave!"

"Y...yes…"

Bakura let go of Ryou, but made sure that he pushed the boy against the wall harshly, before he walked out the door with Malik, both of them laughing as he slammed it behind him.

Ryou sat at the bottom of the stairs for a bit, just starting at the front door. His tears began to fall again 'Why can't he be like Yugi's Yami? Why can't I feel loved…' He rubbed his puffy eyes with his shirtsleeve, before walking up the stairs to his room.

He went over to his desk and booted up his computer. He signed on and pulled up his livejournal account. 'How many times have I written in this journal…about how much pain I'm in, the sadness, and fear and hatred I have felt…and also…how no matter what my Yami does to me, I'll always love him'

He began to write yet another entry in his journal when a bleeping noise was heard, and an IM window opened up. "Huh?"

MageFire202: Ryou? Hey! Are you still coming over tomorrow?

DarkInnocence: Sorry Yugi…I can't…

MageFire202: No way! But I rented us some movies and everything…I even asked Grandpa if we could set up the X box in the living room so we could play the new Duel Monsters game.

DarkInnocence: I'm really sorry Yugi…but…Bakura wont let me…

MageFire202: I see…well let me know if anything changes…I really wana have you over this weekend…we never get to hang out anymore…

DarkInnocence: I'll see what I can do…I so want to come over!

MageFire202: Ok, see you a school tomorrow, g2g grandpa needs to get on. G'night!

DarkInnocence: Goodnight Yugi!

MageFire202 has signed off –

* * *

Bakura opened the front door. He and Malik had gone back to Malik's house instead of the clubs like usual. He closed the door silently behind him; he then walked up the stairs, making his way over to his room. He stopped in front of Ryou's halfway opened bedroom door. He looked in and found Ryou asleep at his computer. 

He walked over to him, looking at his Hikkari's sleeping features. He smiled a bit at the slumbering boy before gently picking him up. As he moved him, the computer mouse moved and the monitor turned on from sleep mode. He laid his Hikkari on the bed, and tucked him in, before walking over to the computer and sitting down in front of it.

"What's this?" He whispered to himself as he looked at the posted journal entry. He began to read it:

Subject: Another day, another entry

Current Music: 'Rainy Days Never Stay' by: The Brilliant Green

Hey,

It's me again…heh…like it would be anyone else. Today was yet another sad and depressing day, it's also been raining all afternoon. Bakura just left a bit ago with Malik, perhaps to go out drinking…again Well either way…he'll just end up beating me again. I know this sounds absurd…but if that's the only way I get to feel him touch me...if that's the only way…then I guess I don't mind it too much. I admit it hurts a lot…but it's worth it if that's the only touch I'll get from the man I love. I just wish he could love me, the way I love him. No mater how much he hurts me, yells at me, and calls me worthless and weak...I'll always want to be with him…

Bakura just sat there, he had to go back and read it again just to make sure what he read wasn't just his imagination. 'Ryou loves me?' Bakura was in a slight state of shock and surprise. He looked over at the sleeping form of his hikkari. "Ryou…"

Tbc

* * *

Riss: Ok comments, and such are both appreciated as well as welcomed. Please be nice and tell me if I did something wrong, cause I'll only learn from my mistakes if I know what they are. 

I would like at least 5 reviews before I update Chp. 2


	2. Chp 2

Riss: Ok well after a loooooong time of school, getting the flu, and all the other junk that happens in my little nut shell called life; I am happy to say I finally (after many, many revisions and cans of pop) I finished Chap. 2 wheeeee!

Bakura: About time you finished this chapter.

Yugi and Ryou: /nod nod/

Riss: /sweat-drop/ Well sorry for it taking so long. Ok here is Chapter 2, I wana say thank you to everyone that reviewed (even if it was a mean review) And here are the responds to your reviews n.n

Kat1132 - Glad to know my fic actually had an emotional effect to it. Here's your up-date n.n hope you like it as much as the first chap.

Random Heart ) - Glad to know you enjoyed my fic. Hope you enjoy chap.2 as well.

Kuroi Kitty – Here's your update, hope you like it just as much as the first one n.n

Evil chibi wolf - /Howls back at ya/ n.n hey thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you loved my fic so far, here's the update.

Cloaked Fox – Well, first off I want to thank you for your review (even if it did make me a bit sad) Another thing, I am the authoress and there-fore I am in control of this fic, like it or not. I felt like them separate. As for Ryou loving Bakura even though he beats him, I felt like writing a fic like this, so there ya go.

Riss: Now that that's done, let's move on to the disclaimer

Yugi: /clears his throat/ Riss doesn't own Yu Gi Oh…but she will some day!

Bakura: Over my dead body…

Yami: That could be arranged Tomb Robber…

Riss: O.O; …

* * *

Chapter 2

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ryou shot awake from his sleep. "Darn you alarm clock…" He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes before checking the time. It was 7:25 in the morning. Ryou sat for a moment thinking, 'How did I get into bed?' He remembered falling asleep at his computer after chatting with Yugi and writing in his Live journal. He started to stretch but then stopped. He was still sore from yesterday's beating.

Ryou sighed and sat up in his bed. 'Oh my, I forgot you were still there…' He said while looking down at the bulge in his boxers. He still had an erection from his vivid dream, one that was getting even more painful with every second he spent remembering the dream. He slipped his hand under the covers, making his way to the waist ban of his boxers, when the sound of someone sleeping reached his ears.

Ryou looked down and found Bakura sleeping on his floor, curled up next to his bed. 'Why is he sleeping on my floor…?' Ryou asked himself as he continued to stare at his darker half. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…' He smiled at the still sleeping Bakura. His head was so close to the bed, that all Ryou had to do was reach his hand out and he could touch his hair. Ryou thought about doing just that, but before he could reach his hand out, Bakura opened his eyes.

Bakura sat up and looked at Ryou for a moment, Ryou looked back at him, not knowing what was running through Bakura's mind at that moment. "Hikkari…" Bakura said as he began to stand up, and then sat on Ryou's bed so he could be eye level with his little light. "I…" he paused. "I found something on your computer last night when I came home."

Ryou looked confused by what his Yami said to him, but then his eyes went wide, as he remembered he fell asleep before he turned off his computer. He left everything on, including the page with his last journal entry, the entry telling about how much he loved his Yami.

'Oh no…he's going to hate me…' Tears started to well up in Ryou's chocolate eyes. '…and about how stupid I am for loving someone…about how weak I am…'

Bakura looked at the tears that were being held in by his light, and was confused. 'Why is he crying now? Did he lie about what was in that entry?' He continued to look at his light, still confused as to why he was crying. He watched as a tear slid down Ryou's cheek and reached his hand out to catch it, wiping it away with his thumb.

Ryou was even more confused by his Yami's actions, but what happened next totally blew his mind away. Bakura leaned in and kissed Ryou's lips softly, petting his hair as he did so. He then pulled away, feeling a bit light headed from the small kiss.

Ryou was a bit shocked by this, a defined blush spread across the bridge of his nose as well as his cheeks. Bakura smiled at him before leaning in for another kiss. Ryou kissed him back; each petal soft kiss sent sparks of electricity through Ryou's body.

"Bakura…" He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, bringing his body closer to that of his loves. Bakura's hands traveled up his spine; Ryou shivered from the touch, wanting more, but he stopped, and pulled back from the kiss.

"Wait…Bakura…why are you…?"

Bakura silenced him with another fiery kiss, before he said, " Why am I kissing you? I'm kissing you because I want to show you that I care for you…that I love you."

Tbc

* * *

Riss: Cliffhanger muah ha ha ha ha…eep! /dodges flames from readers/ Hey hey, now if you're mean like that then I wont add that lemon next chappie! Eeep! /runs from angry mob of readers/

Yugi: o.o; Poor Riss…well anyway, make sure to review so she can start the next chapie.


	3. Chp 3

Riss: Ok here's the lemon you all have been waiting for! Drum roll please /drums roll/ and now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh /sigh/ need I be reminded of this every time? It's sad enough to have to say it once.

* * *

** From chapter 2**… 

Bakura's hands traveled up his spine; Ryou shivered from the touch, wanting more, but he stopped, and pulled back from the kiss.

"Wait…Bakura…why are you…?"

Bakura silenced him with another fiery kiss, before he said, " Why am I kissing you? I'm kissing you because I want to show you that I care for you…that I love you."

** Chapter 3

* * *

**

Ryou smiled at his yami. "I love you too Kura…"

Their lips met again. Bakura ran his tongue against Ryou's lips, begging the other for entrence. Ryou willing parted his lips for Bakura, his tongue meeting Bakura's as the kiss continued. Bakura explored every inch of the hot cavern with his tongue, his lust for the boy growing every second. They soon parted for air, both breathing heavily. Bakura began to softly kiss down Ryou's neck. The boy moaned lightly from the feeling of Bakura's lips on his hot skin.

Bakura slowly began to move his hands down Ryou's waist towards his groin, and was pleased to hear Ryou gasp a little. Bakura kept one hand on Ryou's waist as he placed his other hand on Ryou's thigh, this time working his way up slowly. Ryou closed his eyes and placed his own hand over Bakura's hand as it worked its way up slowly, massaging his thigh and strengthening his own arousal. As Bakura reached Ryou's cock and rubbed it gently, he finished kissing Ryou's neck.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered softly into his light's ear. His reply was a soft, erotic moan from his light "I want you …" He said before nipping at his light's ear.

Ryou moaned was strengthened when his yami did that. Bakura kissed his way back down, nipping at his neck, leaving little marks. He slowly unbuttoned Ryou's nightshirt, kissing every inch of the creamy skin, as each one was undone. He soon kissed his way over to one of Ryou's pale pink nipples, suckling and nipping lightly at the rapidly hardening bud. Ryou's back arched as he moaned, wanting to feel more. Bakura repeated the treatment to the other nipple. Ryou moaned again, his fingers slightly clutching the bed sheets.

Bakura ground their hips together and Ryou gasped, throwing his head back. "Ahh! Ba,Bakura! Oh God…" Ryou moaned at the contact. He repeated the action, both loving the feeling of friction against their arousals.

"Bakura I…I need…" Ryou begged. His breath in small pants and gasps.

Bakura leaned back up to kiss his light quickly. "Shhhh, I know what you need my sweet hikkari…"He began to take of his own shirt, quickly tossing the offending garment to the floor. He then began to plant soft kisses down Ryou's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. Ryou whimpered with need as Bakura slid his boxers down his slim hips, exposing his hard, weeping cock.

Bakura licked his lips as he took the tip of Ryou's hard member into his mouth, and flicked it with his tongue. Ryou yelped, and tried to lift his hips, but Bakura held him down. Ryou whimpered as Bakura nibbled him gently, then took him farther into his mouth. Ryou cried out, at the tremors running through him, and Bakura felt him harden.

He smiled, and sucked, lightly, tearing a small scream of ecstasy from the smaller boy.

Bakura grinned, and skimmed his teeth over Ryou's arousal, enjoying the noises Ryou's was making, moans, whimpers, mews, and screams. Ryou's whole body began to tremble, as Bakura deep throated him, and swallowed around Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, and Bakura had to fight hard to keep Ryou from thrusting. He worked Ryou, causing the boy to squirm, and gasp, fighting the hands holding his hips still. Bakura's thumbs began to massage Ryou at the base of his erection, and Bakura swallowed around him again. Ryou's mind went blank, and his vision flashed white, as his body seized up in one, massive orgasm. Bakura swallowed every drop of Ryou's cum.

Ryou's breathing was nothing but pants and short gasps for air as he tried to calm down from his orgasm. Bakura leaned back up, kissing his hikkari passionately. Ryou moaned, as he tasted himself during their kiss, his tongue darting out to taste more, moaning each time his tongue lapped up his own cum.

Soon after, Bakura turned him over, having him stand on all fours. Bakura ran his fingers along his loves' spine, soon coming to gently caress the soft globes of his ass. Ryou closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Bakura's fingers along his skin. Bakura soon parted the cheeks, running his tongue over his puckered entrance. "Ahh! Nnnn, Kuraaa…" Ryou's eyes flew open, his cock twitching back to life at his darks actions. Bakura continued, gently penetrating his entrance with his tongue.

Bakura turned his love back over, laying him on the bed. He brought three fingers up to Ryou's mouth. Ryou wrapped his lips around the digits, sucking hungrily on them. Bakura imagined that mouth wrapped around his cock and gave a throaty moaned. Soon after Bakura pulled the fingers he inserted the first one into Ryou's tight opening. Ryou gasped at the feeling.

He knew that they didn't have any lube so he turned over slightly, just enough to move his face close to Bakura's cock. He quickly pulled down his boxers and took Bakura's swollen length into his mouth, sucking gently at the head. He let his tongue delve into the slit, making Bakura groan loudly. Bakura slipped in a second finger, making a scissoring motion.

Ryou gasped around Bakura's thick cock, vibrations hitting the swollen flesh. " Oh Ra…Ryou!" His yami moaned even louder, slipping a third finger into him. Ryou knew what was coming next. He made slight slurping noises, letting his saliva thickly coat his yami's member. "Ryou…baby, you need to stop…oh Ra… or I'll cum right now…" Ryou let Bakura's cock slip from his mouth with a 'pop'

Bakura laid Ryou back down onto the bed, positioning himself over the tight entrance of his soon-to-be lover. "Are you ready?" He asked. Ryou nodded and Bakura pushed into him slowly. Ryou hissed from the pain. "Shhhh, Ryou, it's alright…oh gods, you're so tight…" Bakura was fully sheathed within his hikkari. He stopped for a moment, letting his light adjust to the feeling of being filled.

"Bakura…please…" Ryou moved his hips to get his yami to respond. Bakura pulled out, and pushed back into his light. He started a slow, steady rhythm. Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, making the spirit go deeper. "Ohhh Ryou, oh Ra…you're so tight…" Bakura thrusted harder, angling his thrusts so that he hit Ryou's sweet spot every time.

"Ohhh…Bakuraaa…harder, please..ohh…" Ryou moved his hips to meet each one of Bakura's thrusts, making the spirit go even deeper into him. Bakura reached down between them, grasping on to Ryou's hardened shaft, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh God Kura..I'm…I'm guna…" Ryou cried out as he came all over their chests and stomachs, his inner walls clamping down around Bakura's cock. "Oh Ryou!" Bakura moaned as he came inside of his lover.

Both were panting heavily. Bakura pulled out of Ryou, lying down next to him. "I love you Ryou…my tenshi." He kissed Ryou's sweaty temple lovingly. Ryou laid against Bakura's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too my yami…" He said as they both drifted off to sleep.

Tbc

* * *

Riss/is very pleased with herself/ Alright! I wrote my very first lemon! Woot!

Ryou: o.o

Bakura: O.O

Riss: Well I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please R/R


End file.
